peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 February 2003
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-02-27 ; Comments *Show comes from Peel Acres. *There is a competition in the programme to win two pairs of tickets to a forthcoming Caroline Martin gig in London. There is some initial confusion over the date of the gig but it is eventually settled on as happening on Wednesday 2nd April. *Sheila is said to be "slightly tired" because she had a singing gig earlier. *Peel is expecting a new cache of 78 rpm records that weekend from his friend David "Sparrow" Harrison, "the only person that I know that I was at school with." Woodlands prep school in Deganwy, north Wales. Sessions *Caroline Martin #2 (repeat). Session recorded 28 July 2002 and first broadcast 04 September 2002. Tracklisting :JP: "Do you know there were moments there in the second half when that looked like a proper Liverpool team." Earlier in the evening, Liverpool had beaten Auxerre 2-0 in the UEFA Cup to seal a 3-0 aggregate win and set up a quarter-final meeting with Celtic. BBC match report. *Ignition Technician: Gunno (12" - The Cult Starts Here) Tronic *Lightning Bolt: On Fire (LP - Wonderful Rainbow) Load Records *Caroline Martin: All I Have Left Is A Horse (Peel session) :JP: "The strange thing is, if Caroline walked into this room at this very moment, I'd not recognise her. I'd be very surprised actually, if she did but as I say, I'd not recognise her cos I've never seen her. I almost saw her at Glastonbury but arrived too late cos I couldn't find the place where she was supposed to be playing." *Adult: Blank Eyed, Nose Bleed (LP - Anxiety Always) Ersatz Audio *Iron & Wine: The Rooster Moans (LP - The Creek Drank The Cradle) Sub Pop *John Fahey: Revelation On The Banks Of The Pawtuxent (LP - Volume 3 - The Dance Of Death & Other Plantation Favorites) Takoma *Duane Eddy: Caravan (Part 1) (7") Parlophone *Fischerspooner: Emerge (Dave Clarke Remix) (12" - Emerge (Remix II)) International Deejay Gigolo Records *Caroline Martin: So I Sing (Peel session) *Orson Welles: If... ('A Touch Of Orson' - 7") Siesta *Clotaire K: Lubnan (LP - Lebanese) Nocturne *Fall: How I Wrote 'Elastic Man' (5 x CD Set - The Rough Trade Singles Box) Castle Music *Reynolds: Like Texas (But Wet) (LP - Love Songs) Errol Records *Caroline Martin: Without Permission (Peel session) *Buccaneer: He Say & She Say (7") Young Blood :Starts playing the previous Caroline Martin session track again. (Wrong Track Moment) *Winnebago Deal: Just Cruisin' (CD - Plata O Plomo) Fierce Panda *Monkey & Large: Slam (VIP Mix) (12") G2 *Rogers Sisters: Calculator (Various LP - Counter Culture (2002)) Rough Trade Shops *Ink Spots: I'm Gettin' Sentimental Over You (78) Decca (Pig's Big 78) :JP: "More surface noise than song, but sometimes that's part of the fun I think." *Caroline Martin: A Doubting Song From A Dog (Peel session) *Andy Vaz: White X Variation (Various 12" - Potlatch EP) Bruchstuecke *American Heritage: Phil Collins (Various CD - House Of Stairs - Vol 1: Useless In Bed) House Of Stairs *Jan Jelinek Avec Exposures: Trust The Words Of Stevie (CD - La Nouvelle Pauvreté) ~scape *Stevie Wonder: I Believe (When I Fall In Love It Will Be Forever) (LP - Talking Book) Tamla Motown *Ducks Deluxe: Coast To Coast (7") RCA Victor :JP: "Ducks Deluxe, just demonstrating really if you like that the early 1970s weren't a complete waste of time." *Caroline Martin: The Next Day (Peel session) *Scenic: Under A Wing (LP - The Acid Gospel Experience) Tenor Vossa Records File ;Name *John_Peel_20030227.mp3 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other *The official Radio One track listing erroneously includes a track by the Black Keys in between the John Fahey and Duane Eddy tracks. It also omits the five tracks between 'A Doubting Song From A Dog' and the final track of the night. ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 13 of 17 (2002-3) *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:Available online Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Competitions Category:Wrong Track Moment